


Compulsory

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Creampie, Lots of Rape, M/M, cum stuffing, did i mention rape, this entire fic is rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to play a new session and Dirk seems to think that in order to get the job done and the game beat, the boys need to make sure they're always focused. To him that means not being distracted by erections, ever.</p><p>He suggests an arrangement to his teammates that makes a compulsory rule that each will take a shift to be the team "server" and will have to have sex with whoever solicits him, any time, any place, and isn't allowed to say no.</p><p>John finds the whole arrangement to be bullshit and is totally terrified when no one speaks up against it but him. Not even Dave, the guy he thought he was about to be dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compulsory

                  “This arrangement will be better for everyone,” Dirk concluded flatly, arms folded over his chest. He turned his head away as it ducked down slightly, almost as if he was ashamed of what he was saying. As if it wasn’t his idea in the first place and someone just convinced him it was a good idea. But John knew better than to assume any type of good person could come from Dirk Strider. Not even regret or a fucking conscience. “We’ll be able to stay better focused and get things finished quickly. I’d also like to propose we make participation compulsory, for the sake of fairness.”

                  John couldn’t stop the scoff as it bubbled up, eyes rolling as he slumped backward in his seat. Around the table were Dave and Jake, both of them hanging on every word without a single protest. John could deal with that. If he had to clean this mess up himself, so be it. “More like for the sake of you.”

                  Dave looked over, his expression surprisingly less flat than usual. He almost looked worried, eyebrows slightly visible as they curled above his glasses, the corners of his mouth slightly weighed down in a frown that he couldn’t quite help. Jake’s expression didn’t change, although he did look away from Dirk finally. After giving them both a look that screamed, _You’re seriously just going to sit here and agree to this,_ he continued.

                  “Look, Dirk, you seem like a really cool dude and all and fighting alongside you and Jake has been really exciting, but this arrangement is really fucked up. You can’t just say ‘Oh it’s so-and-so’s turn to be the company sex slave’ and force them to fuck you whenever you want. Did you not have rape in the future or what?”

                  Jake had turned back to Dirk for the response, but Dave’s face didn’t move at all. Maybe his eyes did. John couldn’t see them to tell. He couldn’t really bring himself to care. He was passively avoiding trying to make eye contact with Dirk, watching his hands as he moved them around with his speech.

                  “We had it,” Dirk answered, his tone just as flat as it had been the entire evening. “I don’t see how it’s applicable here.”

                  John found himself gaping, almost laughing at how fucking _ridiculous_ this was. It didn’t really hit him that he might be laughing out of fear. “How is it _not_ applicable? You literally just said that if it was our turn we would _have_ to do it. Meaning if it was my turn and you wanted to get off, you would still do it even if I said no.”

                  Dirk gave him a challenging glance, turning his body to face John straight on and moving his arms down to his sides slowly. “That’s part of the agreement we’re making now. Consider it prior consent.”

                  John looked between Jake and Dave quickly. _One_ of them had to agree with him on this. Why weren’t they saying anything?? “Then shouldn’t we have a safe word or something?”

                  “That defeats the purpose.”

                  “No it doesn’t!”

                  He gave one more pleading glance at Dave, but the younger Strider just looked away, dropping his gaze to his lap in silence. He didn’t honestly want to go along with this did he? John was starting to get frustrated, a rosy red pooling up in his cheeks. He could feel sweat dampening the hair on the back of his neck and he had to focus hard to stop himself from hyperventilating. He could feel Jake’s eyes on him and boy, did he want to reach over and punch his smug little face.

                  “Fine. You know what? You three do your weird rapey sex slave thing. But I’m not doing it with you. I want nothing to do with any of this.” John stood up at the table, pivoting himself with his palms pressed down. He kicked his chair back to move it out of the way. He felt Jake’s gaze burning into his skin and it was making him angrier.  “Consider me off the list for both parts.” John hesitated for a second, making a half a second glance at Dave before standing up taller. “I don’t want to sleep with any of you anyway.”

                  He really didn’t mean that. Him and Dave had been a not-really-a-thing since they arrived in this session. But how else was he supposed to respond to this? Dave and Jake were just agreeing to it? They really wanted this, even after that no saying no clause. Something was way fucking wrong and John was dumbfounded that he was the only person who was saying anything or even noticing.

                  “I’m pretty sure I just said participation was compulsory,” Dirk added, his voice raised slightly for attention and a smirk evident in his tone. Even if there wasn’t one on his face.

                  “What?” John heard the crack in his voice, that feeling of dread finally making its presence well known by weighing down through his entire body. His head pulsed, his heart sank, his stomach absolutely _churned._ “You aren’t serious.”

                  “I’m absolutely serious,” he answered, not missing a beat. His raised his chin a bit, clearly looking down on John with one of those pompous rich boy “I’m better than you” attitudes swirling through his head. “Participation is compulsory. There will be no exceptions. When it’s your turn to serve, you will do it.”

                  Another heavy sink ran down his body as John started to panic. His breathing was audible with how heavy it had gotten, heart clenching painfully.

                  “Fuck that,” he snapped, starting to see red as his vision blurred for a second. He felt like he was about to faint, a slight sway in his stance. “No one is going to be agreeing to this but you.” He quickly looked to Jake, who was quick to shrug.

                  “I’m not sure what the hubbub fuss is for, John,” he answered, leaning forward on the table and dropping his head against a fist. “It’s just sex. Why would you have a problem with that? Call me old fashioned but isn’t that basically a man’s one prospect in life?”

                  “What?” Was this asshole serious? “Jake come on, we’re fucking talking about rape here that’s not a life prospect for anyone!” John hadn’t taken much time to get to know Jake so far on this trip, and after today, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to.

                  “I just don’t see why it’s such a big deal. I suppose...” Jake went quiet, trailing off into a mumble.

                  _Well you’re no fucking help,_ John thought, taking a deep breath before turning to Dave. He was starting to get desperate, fear looming closer. His voice showed it as he practically whimpered.

                  “Dave?”

                  Dave turned away quickly, staring at his lap. A hand came up to rub his head, hiding his face from John’s view.

                  “Just deal with it dude,” he said quietly, keeping his arm up long after the scratching stopped. “It’s not as bad as you’re making it out to be so fucking relax.”

                  John’s body sunk one last time as he fell back into his seat, legs giving out in absolute disbelief. He struggled to breathe as he blankly stared downward, admitting defeat. He could not believe what he had just heard. How could all three of them be okay with this? How could _Dave_ be okay with this? He clearly fucking said he didn’t want this and they were just going to go ahead with it anyway. How did they not see how fucked up that was!

                  To make matters worse, Dirk had started announcing again and his smug fucking voice just _advertised_ his victory like an obnoxious radio commercial that no amount of volume and power controls could possibly shut off.

                  “So that’s settled then,” he said, standing up straight and moving his arms back over his chest. “I’m glad we’re all on the same page.”

                  _Shut the fuck up, shut the fuck up- you are a monster, you’re disgusting, you’re a useless piece of shit and I can’t stand you._ John wanted to scream. He wanted to attack, he wanted to bash Dirk’s stupid head in with his Zillyhoo and make him fucking beg for it to stop so John could just say _It’s compulsory_ until he was fucking dead. But he didn’t. He couldn’t. He sat perfectly still, drowning in dread and worry and fear, paralyzed and mute.

                  “So one more issue to deal with is--”

                  “Let’s go by age,” Dave blurted, trying to seem nonchalant. “Oldest to youngest.”

                  John lifted his head vacantly, watching what he could of Dave’s face. Oldest to youngest meant that John would go last. John was the one born in 1996 while the rest were 1995. Dave was giving John more time to think of a solution. Maybe he did actually give a shit.

                  “Sounds good,” Dirk decided, putting a hand on his chin. “And since you were all born in the 20th century and I was in the 23rd, I’d say that puts me as last up.”

                  John’s body tensed again. _Really? You’re the one that comes up with this whole arrangement and you’re going to go last?_ He was clearly only doing it so there was plenty of time for him to back out if he got chicken. What a fucking piece of shit.

                  “So the order is Jake, Dave, John, then myself. We’ll do 4 day intervals so everyone gets a night to themselves. Not that you have to only serve one person a night. This is whenever wherever you need it without excuses. So have at it. That’s all.”

                  Jake got up from his seat, dusting off his hands with a wide grin and rolling his shoulders back. He wasn’t quite as muscular as he liked to think he was. He was thicker than John sure, with lighter skin but still fifty shades darker than either of the Strider’s could hope to be. Dave always said that a Strider doesn’t tan and he doesn’t freckle- just burns and peels. And it was pretty apparent considering how pale they both were.

                  “Me first, eh?” Jake said, the eager tone in his voice making John’s stomach churn wildly. “Guess I better rest up. Doubt Dirk’s going to be very nice about this.” His wink made John shudder. When he punched John’s arm, John recoiled in absolute disgust. Jake could tell something was off, but aside from a quizzical expression, he offered nothing but a quiet, “See you blokes later.”

                  John and Dave were left alone in silence. Dave didn’t say anything, even when John looked up at him. He just stared down, dicking with his shirt. All of John’s fear was starting to manifest, making a lump in his throat that he had to get out.

                  “What the fuck was that,” he snapped finally. He saw Dave flinch, but he still didn’t look up. “Why the hell would you agree to this when you know I don’t want to do it?! I thought we were fucking-- friends!”

                  “We are friends,” Dave finally yelled, trying way too hard to keep up his cool demeanor when John could tell just by looking at him that he was close to breaking down. “I bought you more time to figure it out, didn’t I?”

                  “We wouldn’t have needed time to figure it out if you had just defended me!”

                  Dave went quiet again. John forced out a sigh, slumping back in seat.

                  “Why would you even want to participate in this. You actually want to have sex whenever you want without any sort of effort?”

                  “Of course not,” Dave mumbled out, leaning forward to drop his head in his hand.

                  “Then why say yes? What are you gaining here?” There was another long silence, before John brought his voice down and leaned in a bit closer. “You know if you wanted to sleep with me you just have to ask right?”

                  Dave gave his head a shake but aside from that, didn’t answer. Was that really not the problem either? John was running out of ideas.

                  “Are you… Into being forced?”

                  “Goddamn it, John!”

                  That finally got his attention, and John’s back straightened as he backed off. Dave was digging at his scalp now, jaw clenched while he sunk into his lap.

                  “It’s not--! About the sex! I just!”

                  “You just what!” John matched his volume, getting up from his seat so quickly it toppled over. “You just don’t care about me? You don’t care about my safety- your safety? You just wanted to put everyone in danger because it’s cool?!”

                  Another silence. Suddenly pieces were beginning to fall into place.

                  “That’s what this is about, isn’t it. You didn’t want to look uncool by disagreeing with Dirk.”

                  Dave didn’t even try to deny it. Just turned his face away and covered his mouth with his hand. John was flabbergasted, picking up his seat and shoving it roughly back to the table.

                  “Dave, that isn’t your _fucking_ brother just like Jake isn’t my _fucking_ father. We have _no reason_ to try and _fucking_ impress them. They’re goddamn _strangers_.”

                  When there still wasn’t a response, John scoffed again and turned to leave.

                  “I can’t believe you would put me through this for your fucking reputation. You don’t _have_ a reputation, Dave, Earth is gone. Our race is fucking dead. I’m going to get raped because some guy who looks like your brother said so. Unbelievable.”

                  Dave managed a small and quiet “I won’t come to you when it’s your turn” but if anything, that just made John feel worse. It was going to be awhile before he felt better about getting sold out by his best friend. Not to mention practically cheated on with how their relationship had been going.

 

 

                  Jake’s turn came and went. He was stupidly happy the entire time, and it made John sick to his stomach. That stupid grin that was way too much like his own, his gross hair, his knobby knees and legs covered in matted hair and scabs- he hated every part of it. Him and Dirk had just been fucking like damn rabbits, clearly not at all to Jake’s utter dismay. John certainly never visited him. And he preferred not knowing if Dave did or not. That would be too much to swallow.

                  Worst of all was John still didn’t know how to get out of this. He could have tried making a run for it, keeping his door locked, asking the girls to let him stay with them. But thinking of doing any of that just made him scared. Scared of it getting worse, violent, lethal… Who fucking knew when Dirk and Jake were involved?

                  The night before it was meant to roll into Dave’s turn John finally swallowed his pride. He crawled into Dave’s bed minutes before midnight. Kissed his rosey shoulders and his eyes where they were finally showing. He held Dave’s hand and whispered that he was sorry, eagerly kissing his lips. They tasted sweet like they always did, tinted pink and embarrassingly soft. He usually made fun of Dave for it but tonight nothing felt better on his neck or down his chest or along his happy trail.

                  The last thing he said was a quiet and heated, “Let me have you before they do” before Dave started undressing, making a show of it just how John always loved. Dave sat down in John’s lap and rode him slow and John just held him as close as he could, easing his hips forward and practically showering him in small kisses where ever he could get his face. He knew Dave would probably not want to do this for awhile considering how relentless Jake could be (Dirk wouldn’t try and screw his own brother, would he?) and savored it as well as he could.

                  He made sure to finish before midnight so Dave knew this was different. That he was different and that he wasn’t going to become like them.

 

 

                  John woke up relatively groggy, mucus hanging in his throat. His eyes stung from opening them, and a brush of his toes found Dave’s warmth still close by. It was comforting, it made him relax. He closed his eyes, he stretched back, and he cleared his throat.

                  “Look at that, your boyfriend’s awake! How sweet that he’ll see you like this.”

                  John was quick to snap his eyes open, all too familiar with the sound of Jake’s slimey voice.

He sat up instantly, staring forward and quickly sinking back into that paralysis. Dave was still in bed, sure, but he was on his hands and knees, naked from the night before, with Jake’s hand tight at the back of his head as he thrusted his cock deep into Dave’s throat. He could hear Dave’s choked noises through every space, loud inhales coming desperately with the rhythm.

“What are you doing!” John snapped finally, not even worrying about the fact that he was naked as he jumped out of the bed and away from the scene. God, he didn’t want this to be real. He really wanted to be dreaming.

“Getting rid of morning wood,” Jake answered simply, biting onto his lip. His face was so flushed in pleasure and it made John wince in disgust. “Not my turn anymore so now I get to be in charge. A nice change of pace if you ask me! Come on then, hop back up and we can spit roast. I’ve always wanted to try it.”

“Fuck you!” He gave it his best shot and swung a fist. But Jake was faster, pulling himself free from Dave’s throat and dodging. He sunk down and was quick to give a spin, a hard fist landing right to the back of John’s knee. It buckled instantly, and he sunk down to them involuntarily with a disgusting cry of pain.

He opened his eyes to look back up at Jake, but his view was obstructed. Jake already had a hand back on Dave’s hair, holding him up. They both stared directly at John as the pistol was pointed at his forehead.

“If you get shot trying to defend Dave, you aren’t going to be coming back. I’d stay down if I were you.”

John froze in his place, eyes glued to the finger holding the trigger. He couldn’t even put together a thought he was so terrified. He kept his ass planted, not making a sound until Jake was grunting, pistol moving away to grip Dave’s head with both hands. He slammed forward, and John whimpered while an all-too-familiar white squished its way out of the corner of Dave’s mouth and dribbled grossly out of one nostril.

“Go on,” Jake snapped, delivering a smack to Dave’s head with the side of his gun. “Swallow it. I won’t let it go to waste.”

Dave did as he was told, though much to his dismay if his facial expression was any indication. John watched as Dave sat back, wiping his face on his hand and struggling to breathe. It looked like he was about to cry. John didn’t even realize that Jake was back to crouching next to him until he felt cool metal press under his chin and his head being forced up.

“Next time you get in the way I might not be so nice. You can have your boyfriend back to yourself when it’s not his turn anymore. Until then, pipe down and shut up. Do you understand?”

John gave a vacant nod, glancing up at Dave again before looking back at Jake. “Y-You’re not… Going to… With me now, right?” He felt his lip wobble, his shoulders giving a shudder. “Please don’t.”

“Relax, chum,” he said, seemingly back to his cheery self. He got up to his feet, put his gun away, even offered John a hand. Not that he was going to take it. “It’s not your turn for four days. You’ve plenty of time to prepare. Don’t be such a pansy.”

His laughter made John feel terrible. His stomach sunk again and he winced. He stayed on the floor even after Jake had left, staring at his feet. He could hear Dave moving, the shuffling of blankets, the sliding of clothing. A pile of blue came tumbling from the bed into John’s lap and suddenly he was alert, recognizing it as his clothing and looking up.

Dave was smiling down at him from the mattress, head down on his hands.

“You alright?” he asked, reaching over to adjust a few strands of John’s hair. “You look like death, dude. Relax a bit. Like holy shit, you’ve been stabbed what twice now and you’re afraid of a gun? Swords hurt way more than guns. Swords are like paper cuts and guns are like. You know the instant kind. Instant death, just add bullets.”

“Do you think this is funny?” John snapped finally, shoving the clothes off his lap so he could pull his pants out of the pile. He was on his feet, pulling his pants on fast. He was probably blushing like hell, but he couldn’t give less of a shit. He did however realize that he probably shouldn’t be yelling at Dave after that, and stopped in his tracks to take a few deep breaths. “Sorry I just… Are you okay? I mean holy _shit._ ”

Dave kept his gaze forward, smirking to himself before reaching for his shades and sliding them back on. “Yeah, I’m fine. It was just some face fucking. I can handle it.”

Yeah maybe, but _John_ sure as hell couldn’t, especially when he was _waking up next to it._ That wasn’t fucking okay. None of this was okay. Why was everyone acting like any of this was okay?

But he bit his tongue. Just pulled on his shirt and hood and scratched his lip and tugged his hair.

“Let’s just. Go eat something,” he said quietly, giving Dave a worried glance. He really fucking hoped Dave wasn’t lying about being okay with this. “You don’t need to get thinner.”

Dave nodded in defeat, offering a smirk and reaching out a hand. John took it and pulled him up, quick to use it as an excuse to get his arms around Dave for a tight hug.

“You promise you’re not upset,” he said quietly, giving the back of Dave’s head a comforting stroke. It probably hurt from how hard Jake tugged his hair. “You know… That I care a lot about you or whatever so don’t lie to me.”

“I’m fine,” Dave answered, almost obediently leaning back with a voice hushed to not-quite a whisper. “I am all over this. I wouldn’t have agreed to it if I couldn’t handle it. It’s not like he forced me.”

John’s body stiffened, a familiar wave of jealousy hitting him hard. He didn’t yell though, just squeezed Dave tighter and inhaled deeply. He didn’t have any right to be jealous. They weren’t even _together_ together. He just liked Dave a lot and that was all he had the right to feel.

“Good,” he lied, finally letting go to head for the door. “I want to stay the night with you again, though. I don’t care if you can’t say no, I’ll say no for you.”

They both knew that wasn’t going to change anything, but John hoped hard. He hoped as hard as he could manage to hope that if he defended Dave the guys would back off and leave him alone. Maybe with a shit fuck ton of luck it might actually work.

 

 

The day went by fairly normally considering the morning. Dirk and Jake spent most of it out in the tombs while Dave stayed in bed. John was pretty positive he was just trying to avoid reminding them about everything so maybe his turn could go by unnoticed. It pissed John off to a degree, because he wouldn’t need to do any of this if he had just said no in the first place, but he kept quiet. He wasn’t willing to fight with Dave on this anymore.

When Dirk and Jake got back though, they didn’t need the reminder. Jake went right into Dave’s room after they got back. It made John panic, and he was quick to rush over to try and catch the door before it closed. But it was closed fast and Jake remembered to hit the lock. John gave a couple hard knocks in vain, quick to admit defeat and press his ear against the door. He could hear Jake’s voice mumbling something and Dave mumbling back. It felt like no time at all between conversation and the slamming of the bed. It made John’s legs shake uncomfortably. He wanted to faint and forget about all of this.

“What’s the matter, can’t wait your turn? You just had him last night. And God knows you aren’t as needy as Jake.”

John shot a bitter glance in Dirk’s direction as he approached, a can of soda up at his lips as he drank from it. He was still slick with sweat, strands of blond stuck to his forehead.

“I’m not fucking taking a turn,” John snapped, pushing up from the door and giving Dirk a stern glare. “I don’t fucking need a turn, because I don’t need this arrangement. I can keep it in my damn pants unlike you two.”

One of Dirk’s eyebrows cocked, forcing a pause. He then smirked, bringing the can back down as if to present it to John as smugly as possible. “You _two_? You mean you don’t think Dave fucked Jake while it was his turn? Damn, you really are fucking delusional. I thought he was kidding.”

Anger was bubbling up and John had to loosen and tighten his fists to keep them at his sides.

“Look, John, we all know about your mancrush on Dave. It’s pretty fucking obvious. I mean holy shit, you expected him to rescue you during the meeting like some knight in shining armor, didn’t you? You unironically believed that he would see that you were upset and just protect you. I have some news for you, dude. It’s one fucking sided. Dave’s not interested. He’s just putting up with you.”

“Shut up!!” John jumped forward, giving up on holding back his punches and throwing one forward. Dirk dodged it like it was child’s play, turning to his side and sending his own fist into the back of John’s neck. His body slammed into the floor, and before he could get back up, Dirk’s foot was on the side of his head.

“Why don’t you save that fight for your turn at this. If you’re really planning on playing hard to get, you’re going to need all the strength you can get.” The foot pushed harder as Dirk crouched, getting on one knee and bending over it so he could speak closer. He hadn’t even dropped the fucking orange soda. “I am going to fuck you every single one of those days. Jake’s going to fuck you every morning. And once you’re already filled up with both of our cum we might just fuck you together. You can be our dual bitch while you take him down the throat and me up the ass and we’ll make out above you while you sob so you can see what real love looks like. How does that sound, John.”

John was fucking livid. Livid and terrified. Dirk put all his weight down when he stood, forcing a loud scream of pain from under his foot. John hated this guy, he hated him so fucking much and he was _going_ to kill him. He didn’t care what it took, he was going to make sure Dirk was fucking dead before this game was won.

“Maybe after you’re used to your absolute limit I’ll send Dave in and he can finish you up. Would that get the hint across do you think? Getting ‘raped’ by your would-be boyfriend? So you can see how much he _doesn’t_ care about you, how much he wanted this arrangement just as much as Jake and I? And how you’re a stupid little boy with a stupid little crush, who needs to shut the fuck up and enter the real world.”

Dave’s door opened, and John was quick to glance at it. Dave would stop this shit. Dave would help him. Dirk was spreading absolute fucking bullshit lies. Dave would protect John just the same as John protected him. Right?

“All done?” Dirk asked, his smirk audible in his voice. John watched as Jake’s shoes approached. Jake reached down and grabbed at John’s arms, roughly pulling him up to his feet once Dirk had moved his from John’s head.

“Lay off, you tiddlefart. I already had him this morning. Figured I should at least warm him up for you. Nobody deserves that cock right off the trolley now do they.”

John thrashed against where he was being held back, eyes wide in horror at what he was hearing.

“You aren’t seriously going to sleep with Dave!” he shouted, watching Dirk put his drink down and head toward the door. “That’s your fucking brother! I thought he raised you!”

“Maybe,” Dirk offered, tossing his gloves to the floor and disappearing into the doorway. It slammed shut without another word. John heard the click of the lock before Jake let him go. He threw back an elbow but Jake wasn’t swayed. Simply moved out of the way.

John was quick to head right to the door again, slamming in fists and feet and yelling, _Dave, Dave, Dave!_ But there wasn’t an answer. Just an obnoxiously loud, “Put your head down, I want to watch you bite the pillow you fucking twink.”

It made him sick to his stomach. He pushed off the door way with both hands, rushing off to the bathroom to vomit. He wasn’t sure if Jake had followed him in or not. He didn’t particularly care. Eventually though he heard the shower turn on. Jake had to have come in behind him.

“Why are we doing this,” he said quietly, dropping his head against the wall weakly. He felt so fucking drained. Was he really about to confide in Jake of all people? “Why do we have to do this.”

The curtain slid open and John heard the water flow disrupt as Jake stepped into the stream.

“Why not ask yourself that? You’re the only one that doesn’t get it, afterall.”

“Dirk’s manipulating you,” John choked, tracing his hands up the wall to try and guide himself back to his feet so he could leave. He didn’t want to listen to Jake showering. Least of all when he knew Dirk would be in here any second so they could shower together and fuck some more.

“Nah mate. The only manipulative one here is you.”

 

 

The word’s hung on John for the rest of the day. Dirk and Jake didn’t make another visit to Dave. After Dirk was finished John helped Dave clean up, got him bathed and put back in bed. He was weak- weaker than John had ever thought possible for someone like him. But even through barely being able to walk, he still had a smirk on his face and was still cracking jokes.

Was Dave really honestly okay with this? Was John just crazy?

The thought wasn’t enough to stop him, though. The second day of Dave’s turn, Dirk gave John a black eye for getting in the way. He had been threatened at gunpoint a few more times, too. He wasn’t going to give up on defending Dave, no matter how many times he was told it was okay. Because it fucking wasn’t, and Dave was an idiot for not seeing it. They were supposed to be… Committed… Sort of. But Dave apparently just forgot.

Day three and four were the same. Dave got used time after time after time. His sheets were disgusting, and he looked so malnourished John wanted to cry. Dirk and Jake though. They were so fucking proud of themselves. So happy, so _focused_ as Dirk would say. As if that actually fucking validated what he was doing. John truly couldn’t stand him.

Dave went to bed early the last night. John offered to join him, but he turned it down. Upon returning to the living room where Dirk and Jake were, he never felt more dehumanized. He was met with a wall of mockery. He almost punched himself in the face for not figuring that would happen.

“Guess what tomorrow is, Jake,” Dirk said, a condescending tone in his voice. Dread started to weigh on John all over again, an involuntary shutter racking up to his shoulders.

“Why, I believe it’s the turnaround day!” Jake answered cheerfully, looking over his shoulder. “All ready for your big debut, John?”

He couldn’t even answer. Answering would be degrading. This entire thing was degrading. Sitting here getting mocked by these two was fucking degrading. But he had no idea how to get out of it. Dirk started laughing, spinning his wrist.

“Come here, John.”

When John didn’t listen, he snapped his fingers, pointing to the spot between him and Jake on the couch.

“I said come here.”

Jake stepped in then, leaning his head back. “John get your ass over here before I bugger your boyfriend a few more times before his shift’s up.”

That time he listened, reluctantly trudging over with slow and small steps. He nervously sank between them, keeping his legs pressed together and his hands in his lap. Before he could protest Dirk’s hands were on him, turning his face up and fingering through his hair.

“You don’t have to look sad,” he mused, mouth flat. His other hand dived downward, fingers ghosting over John’s crotch and lightly padding at his zipper. “I know 4 days isn’t very long, but you’ll get another turn after this one.”

John held his tongue. At least, he wanted to believe that’s what he was doing. He knew he fucking wasn’t. He was just terrified. Once again completely stiffened in fear, unable to choke out any words or make any movements. He felt Jakes hands on him soon, both of them groping at his chest and his ass and his dick. He could feel Dirk’s breath on his ear, Jake’s lips on his neck.

Jake laid back and John was laid down on top of him, Jake’s cock digging into his ass. John was like a ragdoll, hoping that by some chance laying still will change their minds, maybe it wouldn’t be as fun. Hell, maybe they would just think he was dead.

Dirk laid down on top of him, his erection pressing into John’s crotch. He rolled his hips into him with a low moan. Jake’s arms reached around them both, grabbing at Dirk’s ass and practically shoving him down again. Both of them moaned that time, Dirk’s voice surprisingly more needy than John would have imagined it.

“I can’t wait to fill you up, John,” Jake whispered, his hands diving into the back of Dirk’s pants. Dirk had started a few more demanding thrusts in response, making it apparent that he was probably getting more than groped. John was just vacant, taking the painful grinding from back and front. They even starting making out next to his head, Jake sinking his chin over John’s shoulder so he could reach.

John wanted to kill them both, he really did. But all he could think about was not wanting this, not wanting to encourage them, not wanting to feel either of them inside of him under any circumstance. If he just stayed still enough, if he was just void enough, if he was just quiet enough, he wouldn’t be fun enough to bother with.

“Would you look at that,” Dirk moaned out quietly, looking up as the television shut off and left the room dark. John’s breath hitched, his heart clenching. “It’s midnight.”

He couldn’t even hear his own voice as he yelled out, thrashing as Dirk pinned down his shoulders and shoved a knee tightly between his legs. He hopped out of the way when Jake pushed hard on John’s back, tossing him off and face first into the floor. He was back to being pinned before he could get up, an arm getting twisted painfully behind his back. Dirk was pulling his pants down from behind, leaning himself down close.

“Let Jake break you in for a day. If I went first you might just die. Appreciate the out I’m giving you, or I’m going to wake Dave up, and he’s going to watch both of us rape you at once.”

“Don’t!”

John didn’t even recognize his own voice. He just felt the vibrations in his throat and knew it was him talking. “Please just leave Dave out of it I’ll be good!!”

He felt pathetic, he felt disgusting. Dirk let go of him but he stayed laying down. When Jake told him to get on his knees, he did it. He was silent the entire time, even after Dirk jacked off in front of him and coated his face and even after Jake roughly fucked him from behind and came inside of him.

He didn’t get up when they left him to go to bed. He didn’t clean himself up aside from pulling up his pants.

When he woke up in the morning though, he moved fast. Staggered his way into his bedroom, locked the door and climbed into bed. Dave was the only one who knew the trick to getting it unlocked, so at the very least if anyone tried to break in he would have enough time to defend himself. No one would sneak up on him in here.

He slept for what felt like hours. Just slept and cried and slept and tried to clean himself up but it didn’t work. He didn’t feel clean, he felt disgusting and slimey and all he wanted was Dave. Why hadn’t Dave come to check up on him yet? He really hoped they weren’t going after him because John was hiding. John wasn’t sure he’d be able to forgive himself if that was the case.

 

 

His stomach let out an unsettled growl, waking him up from yet another nap. He could tell it was late. The crack under his door was black and they had eclipsed Skaia already so no light was flooding through the window. He sighed out of frustration, dropping his head into his pillow. He could risk going out and getting food now. Dirk and Jake might finally be asleep.

Why hadn’t Dave come in at all today?

 _Speak of the devil,_ he figured, hearing a slow clicking of a latch. He smiled as much as he could manage, keeping his face hidden and feigning sleep. The door opened and shut, the floor creaked under light footsteps. After an entire day of being alone and hating himself he was finally going to see his best damn friend who for some reason hadn’t bothered to stop by at all.

There was a loud click next to his head. His eyes shot open and his entire body seized up out of fear.

“Get up.”

That was definitely not Dave’s voice talking to him. And it was decidedly _not_ Dave’s gun pointed at his head.

The butt of the gun was swiftly smacked into the side of his head, making his consciousness fade in and out in pain. He could tell his gaze was being moved, but not that he was moving. The image lagged and skipped until he was staring at a spinning version of his ceiling, clouds of black sinking in from all sides. His body bounces as the mattress did, and with as much strength as he could manage, he lifted his head.

It was quick to start swimming in pain, forcing him to put it back down. But he did get a look of Jake, looming over him with both hands at his crotch, no doubt working his pants off so he can have a repeat of last night. Where the fuck was Dave and how the hell did Jake get in here? John was really not fucking interested, slurring a tired “Stop” that was met with nothing but an obnoxious laugh.

John laid perfectly still, focusing on getting his attention back. The fuzziness faded and he slammed his eyes shut, waiting, waiting, waiting. He had to get out of this mess as fast as he could. Kill Jake, kill Dirk, get Dave and forget about all of this. But escaping was first, and that meant getting the upper hand.

He felt Jake’s hands press against the back of his thighs, pushing them upward. He had already worked himself out of his boxers, tanned cock hard and oozing like John had never seen and never _wanted_ to see. As he positioned himself John realized he was planning on going bareback again. His old mess was still left behind and he wanted to add to it?

Just as Jake started to push John let out a grunt, pushing back against the mattress with his shoulders and kicking Jake square in the side of the head. It made Jake fall back, bending back uncomfortably on his knees. John was quick to roll himself over, thinking nothing of Jake’s frustrated seethe of Dirk’s name.

John dashed for his bedroom door, readying his hammer and preparing it for crushing Dirk’s skull. But Dirk was at the door before he even made it out, sword drawn and ready. John willed himself not to hesitate, pushing himself harder and getting ready for the swing.

And he swung, sideways, right for Dirk’s face. Dirk lifted his sword up to block it, but there was no way a flimsy piece of metal could match him.

The head of his hammer fell to the floor, the handle of it still gripped in his hand. John stared in disbelief at Dirk’s sword, still in the same position that it was before.

“That’s the cool part about breaking a game construct, even at the cost of my sanity,” Dirk offered, turning his sword around to point it at John’s neck. John started to back up, still gripping his ruined hammer for comfort. “You get to make a lot of cool shit. Including a sword that’s impossible to break.”

John continued backing up until he was tripped, falling back against Jake and succumbing to the arms circling around him. He was trapped in again, Dirk reaching for his feet. He was tossed back onto the bed before they switched places, Dirk restraining his arms while Jake got between his legs again. John tried to keep kicking, but he was losing the will to. What was the point in fighting anymore?

“This wouldn’t be so bad if you behaved,” Jake teased, giving both his legs a harsh push and practically folding John in half. It made him seethe, back curling as if to worm away from the pain. “But since you continue to be a petulant brat, you leave us with no choice but to make it messy.”

Jake started pushing in again. John didn’t bother holding back, letting out a scream and thrashing against Dirk’s grip. It just made it worse. It all just got worse. Jake buried himself deep and the pain was unbearable. He was going to kill these two. He swore on his fucking life that Jake English and Dirk Strider would fucking die by his hand before this game was over.

He tried to block it out. Jake’s thrusting, Dirk’s relentless mockery and teasing. Just think about Dave doing this, and it not being like this, maybe they were finally actually dating and Dave had stopped beating around the bush and they were happy and they’d beaten the game and everything was okay.

But it wasn’t. Jake wasn’t gentle or slow, he was cold and rough and _mean._ The inward movement was killing him and the only relief was the outward, but it was never enough because he was still _full_ and it was awful. Jake didn’t leave him even once the entire time, he just drew back enough to thrust back in. John knew that he was sobbing, though at this point he couldn’t hear it anymore. All he could hear was Dirk, telling him how wrong he was and how stupid he was and how this was his own fault. It made him sick to his stomach and he couldn’t even bring himself to deny any of it. He was beginning to think he had been wrong about everything the entire time. That just made it worse.

“I hope you’re ready,” Jake choked, eyes shut, sweat running down his disgusting face. “I heard the adrenaline of ‘rape’ makes a man produce more.” God, why did they have to say that word with such a mocking tone. “This might just not all fit, considering how fucking tight you are. You don’t bottom much do you?”

John could feel it in this throat, protests leaving him. Loud breathless “don’t do it”s and “please no”s that bounced off the walls but apparently nobody could hear. It didn’t stop. Jake got faster, Dirk held him down tighter, and soon he felt it, all over again, that disgusting, uncomfortable stickiness shooting inside him and slicking his walls. It just mixed with everything from the night before and. Jake was right. There was more cum, way fucking more cum and it _hurt_ and it made his stomach ache uncomfortably. He felt heavy and weighed down and _God_ nothing had been this fucking terrible in so long.

He hadn’t even realized he was still talking until Jake pulled out of him, lifting his hips up and forcing one of his no doubt dirty, already-been-in-Dirk-today fingers into his ass. What was he trying to do, make sure nothing came out?

“Please get Dave,” he heard himself sob, head slumping to the side in exhaustion. He didn’t even care that he was resting in Dirk’s lap. He just wanted all of this to go away.

“Are you serious?” Dirk scoffed, finally releasing his grip on John’s wrists. He scooted away, getting to his feet next to the bed. “You’re still waiting for your knight to rescue you? God, how far into this delusion have you buried yourself?”

John opened his eyes slowly, not having the energy to fight Dirk’s words anymore. He started to panic when he noticed Dirk’s fly coming down, head lifting quickly. He had to get out of here. There’s no way Dirk was planning on fucking him right after Jake did, right?

But his pants came off, him and Jake traded places and soon he was once again being pinned to the bed, Jake looming over him with hands pressed harshly into his shoulders.

“John, Dave isn’t going to rescue you. He doesn’t want to be with you, he doesn’t care that this is happening to you. How do you think we knew how to open the door? He fucking told us. Give up already. You’re embarrassing yourself and you’re embarrassing him.”

John gave one measly thrash against Jake’s hand as Dirk positioned himself. Dirk didn’t waste time, though. Simply pushed forward his hips.

The screaming started again as Dirk continued, deeper and deeper. He was way, way, _way_ bigger than Jake and it was uncomfortable all over again even despite being adjusted. Now John understood why Jake was supposed to be a warm up.

Dirk pushed John right to his limit in girth, and John could feel all of Jake’s cum being forced deeper into him with every push. It ached and it felt slimey and John really wished he could just vomit it up and be done with it. But his stomach was growling eagerly and finally having something in it and God, that just made it all worse.

He was a weaker thrust but he was much faster than Jake was. John barely had time to agonize that inward movement before it was out again. If it weren’t for the uncomfortable stretch he might not even have noticed what was happening.

John closed his eyes as Dirk continued, wincing and seething every once in awhile. His head rested uncomfortably on Jake’s lap. He could feel Jake getting hard again and God, did he hope he went for Dirk this time.

Dirk’s load was another assfull, completely replenishing anything he had managed to force up of Jake’s. Dirk was even nice enough to grab the handle of John’s hammer to plug him up, forcing John to lay in an even more uncomfortable position.

“Well come on then,” Jake started, letting go of John’s shoulders and hopping out of bed. John didn’t bother trying to sit up. The last thing he needed was to send this rod into his fucking intestinal tract. “Let me at him again!”

“No no,” Dirk answered, fixing his pants and grabbing Jake’s wrist to stop him from pulling his down again. “John wants to see Dave.”

John’s ears perked, and despite the pain he lifted his head to look at them. Dirk offered him a cold, mischievous smile that made John’s insides coil uncomfortably.

“Let him see Dave.”

And just like that they were gone. The door was shut, the room returned to silence.

 

 

John waited for what felt like an hour before he managed to roll himself onto his side. He reached behind him and slowly, slowly started pulling that handle out of himself. He grunted uncomfortably as it was released, and out of nothing but frustration, threw it right to the floor.

Carefully he rolled back. He could still feel that mess inside him. It wasn’t spilling out at all. He was sure it would be visible in his stomach too. But he really didn’t want to look.

There was a knock at the door, forcing his esophagus to clench.

Dave didn’t wait for an answer. He came in quietly, slowly closing the door. John watched him in relief, so fucking thankful that it wasn’t just Jake back. John tried to sit up on his elbows, weakly smirking.

“Thanks for the help,” he choked sarcastically, his voice hoarse from the screaming. He was mostly joking at this point. He couldn’t be mad at Dave now. He was way too thankful to see him to be mad at him.

But Dave didn’t respond. He sat down at the foot of the bed, wringing his hands while his elbows dug into his thighs.

“Hey,” John offered, worriedly trying to nudge him with his foot. Moving his hips hurt like hell, though, so he stopped that pretty fast. “I was only joking. It’s alright. I’ll be okay.”

“I told you not to fight it,” Dave said quietly, ever so slightly shifting his body. “I told you to just take it easy. If you didn’t have to be such a fucking brat, it wouldn’t have been that big of a deal.”

John froze, a bit shocked to be receiving this scolding to say the least. He found himself laying back down. He was looking forward to getting comforted by Dave but… This wasn’t comforting.

“I can’t take care of you,” Dave continued, climbing up on the bed properly on his hands and knees. “I can’t do this. I don’t think you really took the hint when I said I didn’t want to go out with you. It didn’t mean I wasn’t fucking ready.”

“Dave don’t… Say that I wasn’t trying to…”

“But you _were._ ” Dave was looming closer, forcing one of his hands against John’s shoulder. “You were mad that I was okay with this because you thought we were exclusive. I said I’d be cool sleeping with you, not that we were a fucking thing. You expected me to take care of you because you’re _mine_ or whatever, and you made my entire turn fucking difficult by making a huge fuss everytime because you thought I was yours and that I wanted to stay faithful to you.”

John’s eyes widened as he glanced down. Dave was actually pulling his pants down. No, no, no.

“L-Look I’m sorry,” John reasoned, trying to roll himself out from Dave’s hand. “I get it now. I read you loud and clear. I’ll stop. I’ll be good just please. Don’t do this now Dave we’re… We’re still friends right you aren’t… Going to do this now because you can just ask. You aren’t going to…”

He didn’t want to say that fucking word ever again.

“Shut up, John,” Dave snapped quietly, pushing up one of John’s legs just enough to make room for himself. “It’s your turn. We took ours. There’s no saying no.”

“Dave!”

But Dave didn’t stop. He forced himself inside and John was back to screaming as even more of those fucking leftovers were pushed deeper into him. He could see it, bloating his stomach ever so slightly. But despite that, he felt drained.

                  He was out of energy. He was out of hope. Dirk had been right this entire time. Dave was never going to rescue him, Dave didn’t want to be with him. He was fucking delusional. He had been hanging on that hope for a week, but it was no use. It was all made up fantasy land bullshit. He wasn’t safe here. Not even from his best friend.

                  He completely resigned himself. Dave slammed into him, almost disinterested in this. It hurt, it hurt so fucking badly, but Dave didn’t stop. He wouldn’t have stopped even if John told him to. There wasn’t a point anymore.

                  Dave filled him up another time. Cum shot inside him, sinking deep. John felt absolutely pushed to his limits. He was so focused on how fucking gross he felt being stuffed up like some sort of fucking balloon that he didn’t even notice Dave pull out. He certainly didn’t notice Dave’s lips on his, either.

                  “Don’t forget, John,” he whispered, light fingers grazing John’s stomach and tracing down his dick.

                  “Your turn doesn’t end for another three days.”


End file.
